Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Essa vai ser minha estória preferida. - ele confidencia.'


**Greatest Love Story Ever Told**

Miguel senta-se um pouco à esquerda de Gabriel que devora mais uma bala, Anna tem os olhos azuis fixados na grande poltrona e Balthazar faz trancinhas em seus cabelos, Lúcifer se acomoda em cima de uma almofada colorida, visivelmente entediado, enquanto o resto dos irmãos espera pacientemente que o Pai escolha um livro da imensa biblioteca. Metatron agita os dedos nervosamente, uma caneta e um bloquinho apoiado nas pernas, esperando uma leitura mais fascinante que a última.

_Então, você querem uma estória de amor hein? - a voz grave e paternal se faz ouvir e alguns concordam.

_Mas tem que ter lutas. - Lúcifer diz.

_Sim, e redenção também. - Miguel opina.

_E tem que ter algumas partes engraçadas. - Gabriel resmunga, abrindo mais um pacote de doce.

_Hum... Amor, lutas, redenção, sofrimento e humor? Eu tenho uma perfeita. - todos os olhos estão presos na figura alta e majestosa, e Ele vê Castiel com os olhos azuis em expectativa, o anjo era o que mais gostava das leituras. - Eu vou contar pra você a maior estória de amor já contada.

_A maior estória de amor? - os olhos de Castiel arregalam-se ainda mais e ele arruma a postura, atento a qualquer outra palavra.

_Sim. - e sorri, sentando-se.

_Por que é chamada assim? - os olhos azuis curiosos encaram a capa do livro desgastado.

_Porque é a estória de um homem com medo de voar e de um anjo com medo de cair, e eles se encontram no meio. É a estória de um homem que sempre negou a existência dos anjos e que vai se apaixonar por um, e de um anjo que nunca teve sentimentos e que vai começar a sentir.

_Um homem? - Anna perguntou, confusa.

_Sim, eu explico sobre essas criaturas depois.

_Essa parece boa. - Gabriel falou, colocando mais um punhado de balas na boca.

Lúcifer girou os olhos, gostava mais das partes de aventura, já Miguel sorria pequeno, levando os dedos até encostar nas mãos do irmão, o que fez o arcanjo desviar os olhos para ele. Balthazar trançou mais um pouco os fios vermelhos, até que Anna lhe deu um tapinha nas mãos.

_E o que mais? - Castiel pergunta, enquanto Metatron não parava de escrever, anotando cada palavra.

_Esse homem é salvo de uma eternidade no Inferno por um anjo, e esse anjo cai de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis por esse homem.

_Inferno? - Lúcifer pergunta. - O que é isso?

_Não interrompa! - Miguel diz. - O Pai vai explicar depois não é?

_Sim, sim. - ele sorri, todos seus filhos, todos que vão seguir caminhos árduos e sofridos, seus amados filhos. - Esse homem, que sabe como sair do Purgatório, mas que ainda vai ficar lá por um ano procurando pelo seu anjo, orando pra ele todas as noites. Implorando.

_Mas... Eles se encontram não é? - Castiel tem os olhos marejados.

_Sim, Castiel, e quando eles se encontram, esse homem abraça seu anjo, ele fala que precisa dele, que não vai sair daquele lugar sem ele, mesmo que isso mate aos dois.

_Eles morrem? - Balthazar parece triste.

_Algumas vezes, é verdade, mas ele sempre ficam juntos. - Ele sorri.

_Sempre? - Castiel pergunta.

_Sim, sempre, Castiel.

_Parece mesmo uma ótima estória. - Gabriel diz e todos concordam.

_O anjo rejeita sua fé, sua família, seu lar, o Céu e tudo o que ele conhece, apenas para manter esse homem a salvo. Eles decidem ficar juntos apesar do destino, apesar do que eles são, tudo porque eles se recusam a ficar separados. - todos os pequenos anjos tem os olhos presos no Pai, esperando ele continuar. - Sabem, um dia o mundo que eu criar, com humanos e todas as outras criaturas, todos eles vão conhecer essa estória... E todas esses seres não estarão exagerando quando disserem que Destiel é a maior estória de amor já contada.

Castiel sorri grande, subindo no colo do pai e abrindo a capa do livro. Na primeira página tem uma gravura, um homem loiro de intensos olhos verdes e sardas por todo o nariz e Castiel passa os dedos no rosto desenhado, completamente encantado com a imagem. Logo ao lado do homem loiro, tem um outro, moreno de olhos azuis e lindas asas negras.

A pequena mãozinha acaricia a página e então seus olhos se voltam para o Pai.

_ Essa vai ser minha estória preferida. - ele confidencia e Deus sorri para seu filho.

_É uma das minhas favoritas também...

* * *

 **N/a:** Poisé... Sim, eu fiz mesmo isso, eu coloquei Deus contando a love story do Dean e do Cas antes mesmo Dele criar os humanos... Poisé, sou louca, não me julguem kkk' E deixem review! Vocês favoritam e não me deixam review, isso me deixa triste! U.u


End file.
